


Forced emotions

by Julieandtheghostys



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington Being an Asshole, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luke Patterson-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Reggie Peters Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), honestly there's just alot of Caleb messing with them in this, its only mentioned for a second but y'know, manipulation- is key apparently so pft-, oh also Willie is here because why not, reggie deserves a hug the poor boy does not like fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieandtheghostys/pseuds/Julieandtheghostys
Summary: They failed, they failed at trying to defeat Caleb. Now, they're stuck in one of Caleb's dressing rooms with Julie with them.While they're trying to put their heads together to think of a way to get out, Alex and Luke start fighting..but it's not how they normally "fight" it's way more angry and hateful...just, not them.It sounds exactly like the magical doing of a certain, familiar top hat wearing ghost.Is it really that easy to split these two friends apart?Hopefully Alex and Luke will be able to get through this..maybe even go down memory lane?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Forced emotions

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is super rushed. I got inspiration from a deleted Frozen song..like? idek but hopefully the rest of the chapters will come out quick, enjoy :)

A blur

That’s what this situation was, a blur. The four were so close to beating Caleb, and then in a flash..they weren't.

Alex felt so guilty for bringing Julie into this. He knew for a fact that this was their battle to fight and no one else's. Sadly, Caleb had another idea in mind when he successfully possessed Julie's friend, Nick.

Caleb kept himself so hidden underneath the boy that Julie rarely ever saw anything different with him.

I guess that does explain how they were all now stuck in one of the club's dressing rooms.

Now that Caleb had the band where he wanted them Alex was sure that he would ditch Nick's body any minute. For now though all he could worry about was what he was going to do to them, to his family.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud noise, Luke had been banging at the door for about 30 minutes ever since they got sent to this room without a way to poof out. He profusely went at it, scraping his hands in the process. (Which confused Alex more than anything.. they're _dead._ )

"Shit!" Luke cursed, rubbing his knuckles that were now looking painfully bruised. Alex turned his attention to Reggie and Julie who both gave him a look that confirmed that, yeah, Luke was losing it.

Alex would never say it out loud to Luke's face, but he was known to act impulsive like this.

"Luke, buddy, c'mon there has to be another way to get out of here that doesn't involve-- _this_." Reggie gestured vaguely to him.

Luke dragged a hand down his face, groaning "Well I have to do something! I mean, this doesn't even make sense I- how..ugh!" After that he mumbled something that Alex couldn't even make out.

He was about to make a suggestion to Luke that didn't involve punching the door like an idiot when he felt a gust of wind behind him.

"Alex?"

Okay, so that definitely isn't Caleb..

Alex quickly turned his head around to see his boyf-.... _friend_ , Willie. He felt a sense of relief wash over him. Alex had thought that Caleb did something to him, but seeing him here and okay is better than any gift he's ever gotten.

Alex started to go on a frenzy of questions, letting his thoughts take over as he rambled, "Willie! Are you okay?- what are you doing here?"

"Woah hotdog, slow down! I'm fine." Willie reassured him, but something in Willie's tone was solemn making Alex even more worried than he already is.

"Okay, good." He breathed, stepping closer to him, forgetting anyone else was in the room. "You didn't answer my second question.."

Willie's eyes faltered to the ground, "He sent me in here..I don't know why, but I don't think it's for a good reason."

"Clearly." Luke mumbled, loudly enough to be heard, causing Alex to glare at him.. seriously what was his problem? They're all on the same team of trying to get rid of this wannabe ghost showman once and for all.

Julie then spoke, she still hadn't said anything this entire time, "Do you think you could help us?"

Willie finally removed his eyes from just staring at the floor, his eyebrows creased, "All I know is that he's probably not going to use his usual tactics like, possession, or stamps- or even when he made you guys like puppets."

"You know about that?" Reggie asked. Willie nodded while a sigh left his lips, "Yeah, I found out after."

Luke walked away from the door so he was now closer to Willie, "Then what is he going to do?"

"I- I don't know, man.."

"Wow, great thanks for the help." He replied dryly, turning away to face the door.

Okay, now Alex was annoyed. Everyone is having a hard time trying to think of ideas and Luke is just being a jerk about everything. He gets that he's worried, they all are. But the Luke he knows _doesn't_ act like this.

He shoots Willie an apologetic smile for Luke's behavior, he smiles back and goes back to what Alex assumes is Willie's thinking face. It's pretty cute.

Luke was now talking to Julie who basically had the same face as Alex did a few seconds ago. Alex wouldn't be surprised if she was more annoyed with him than he was. Luke's eyes softened and Julie whispered something only audible to the two. He hesitated before slowly nodding.

He was glad that Julie could easily calm down his temper.

They stayed the same for a few more minutes, Luke huddled close to Julie, Reggie babbling about a hyperfixation of his under his breath to no one in particular, and Alex trying so hard to see through what Willie was thinking, and hopefully figure out how to get out of here.

All of a sudden the door opened. A lady in a performance outfit walked in. She seemed very familiar to Alex and then that's when he remembered- it was one of the twins that Reggie and Luke were dancing with.

"Hello, um..Mr.Covington wanted me to tell you that he wants you four to get outfits on for the show."

"Wait, what? He wants us to do one of his stupid shows again?" Luke's voice was tense, shaky even.

"I suppose so..that's what he told me." She tried to put on a pity smile but it ended up just looking sad. The lady closed the door and locked it. He could hear a distant noise of high-heels tapping on the floor as she walked away.

Luke started to walk towards the door to- well, Alex didn't even know at this point. "We gotta get out of here we are not putting Julie through this-"

Alex interrupted him, "Dude, we have to have a plan first."

"No offense Alex, but I'm not going to take advice from the person who got us involved with this."

_ What _

_The_

_ Fuck _

_ Did he just say that? _

"Excuse me?" Alex took a step closer, his face was scrunched up in--Anger? Frustration? Ugh, god! Alex didn't even know anymore he just couldn't believe Luke was trying to pin this all on him.

He and Luke are known for having disagreements from time to time. They made an unspoken promise to never let it go too far into full-blown fights for Reggie's sake. They know how much fighting hurts him. Apparently Luke hasn't gotten the memo.

Something in Luke's eyes glisten, like he was trying to rethink what he was saying, but that's only for a second before he's showing the same irritated face.

"We wouldn't even be here if you didn't come snooping around to find Willie!"

"You're such a hypocrite, you'd do the same if it was Julie!"

"Guys-"

Reggie inched closely to Julie, mortified by his friends.

"I would have gone about it _wayyy_ better than you!" Luke lets out a hysterical chuckle, and Alex can't help but feel his blood boil.

' _He's making fun of you,'_ A voice in Alex's head spoke, ' _He doesn't think you're capable of doing things on your own'_

"Guys!" Julie yelled, "Stop fighting this isn't helping anything."

Alex knew it didn't, he knew deep down this didn't help anything but he couldn't stop. All of these gross and angry feelings were coming out of nowhere, almost like they were being forced. He didn't move his gaze on Luke, who was still staring right back at him.

"You can act like you're some all forsaken god who never makes mistakes all you want but in the end you're still you."

"Really? You call what situation you put us into a mistake?" Luke's voice was filled with venom, but it sounded like it was only rolling off his tongue to just get it over with and spit it out.

Alex felt a presence behind him and saw Willie, he gently took Alex's shoulders to make him face directly at him.

"Alex, calm down." He spoke calmly and something in Alex melted...but he just couldn't. It felt like an infection, his mind shoving in thoughts about Luke that don't sound like himself. Why only Luke? Why these thoughts?

What was going on?

Alex could see the desperateness in Willie's eyes, he was worried. That seemed to help Alex stop getting drowned with the thoughts.

That was until Luke spoke again, "I-" Then he stopped. It's like he couldn't even say what he wanted to freely.

No, seriously _what was going on?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> welp that's chapter 1, next chapter will be in a different pov (oooo mysterious)
> 
> come scream at me or like throw some garbage at me over on tumblr @julieandtheghostys


End file.
